holliereidxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kim kardashian
'' '''Kimberly Noel Kardashian (born October 21, 1980) is an American socialite, television personality, actress, model, and recording artist. She is the daughter of late attorney Robert Kardashian, and became famous as a result her highly-viewed sex tape with her former boyfriend Ray J as well as her E! reality series, which she shares with her family, Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Kardashian's prominence has increased as of January 2011 with the premiere of Kourtney and Kim Take New York, the second spin-off of Keeping Up with the Kardashians (the first being Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami), debuting on E!, with the series following Kim and sister Kourtney Kardashian as they leave Los Angeles to open a third D-A-S-H store in New York City. Kardashian has launched multiple fragrances, guest starred on numerous shows, competed on ABC's Dancing with the Stars, and has had roles in movies such as Disaster Movie and Deep in the Valley. In 2010, Kardashian, along with her sisters Kourtney and Khloe, released an autobiography, Kardashian Konfidential, and have managed to launch their own fashion line. Family Kardashian was born in Los Angeles, California, the daughter of late attorney Robert Kardashian and Kris Jenner (née Houghton). Her father was a third generation Armenian American and her mother is of Dutch and Scottish descent. Her paternal great-grandparents immigrated to Los Angeles from historic Armenia (then part of the Ottoman Empire, now in Turkey). Kim's last name in Armenian (spelled Քարտաշեան in Armenian) means "son of a stonemason." Although only half Armenian, she states she was raised with a huge Armenian influence, always hearing Armenian stories, eating Armenian food and celebrating Armenian holidays. Kardashian has two sisters, Kourtney and Khloe, and one brother, Rob. She has stepbrothers Burton Jenner, Brandon Jenner, and reality TV star Brody Jenner, stepsister Cassandra Jenner, and half-sisters Kendall and Kylie Jenner. Personal Life and Relationships In 2006, Kim had sex with R&B singer Ray J. Later that year, a pornographic home video she made with him was leaked. Kardashian sued Vivid Entertainment for ownership of the tape. Kardashian later dropped the suit and settled with Vivid Entertainment for $5 million. Later in 2007, she began dating NFL star Reggie Bush after they met at the ESPY Awards. The couple split at the end of July 2009. On September 29, 2009, E! stated that Kardashian had visited Bush. "Khloé's wedding made her miss him, so she flew to see him". According to their reality show, they began dating once again in October 2009, although they split again in March 2010. She dated Dallas Cowboys wide receiver Miles Austin up until August 2010. She later admitted that she and Austin were indeed dating. The couple split in September 2010. She was later spotted with model Gabriel Aubry in November, but by December, they too had split. She got married to Kris Humphries and they split after 72 days of failed marriage. They were married on August 20, 2011 in Montecito, California. During the series Kourtney and Kim Take New York Kim and Kris had difficulties with their marriage. Kim had a conversation with Kris Jenner and said she wasn't "happy with her married life or sex life". Kim filed for divorce on October 31 2011. After filing, Kardashian asked the the court to order Humphries to pay his own legal expences. Kardashian's 2010 earnings were the highest of any other reality star at $6 million, 10% of which were donated to charity. Dr. Sanford Siegal, the creator of the Cookie Diet, sued Kardashian, claiming she defamed him on Twitter. According to Siegal, Kardashian tweeted in October that he was "falsely promoting" that she was on the cookie diet. Siegal filed a claim in a Florida state court claiming the statements are false and defamatory. He also alleges that Kardashian was on QuickTrim's payroll when she posted the tweet. Kardashian's tweet appears to stem from an article on CookieDiet.com, that named Kardashian as one of many celebrities who saw positive results on the diet. Kardashian sent a cease-and-desist order to Siegal, demanding the link be removed. Kim gave birth to her daughter North West on, June 15, 2013 with her partner Kanye West. Former Boyfriends, Husbands and Lover Kim Kardashian has dated over 20 different men from 1994 to today. Kim Kardashian will be 33 years old in Oct. 2013, and she has been sexually active for 18 years, so there's no way these are all of the guys she's been with through almost 20 years. All three of the Kardashian sisters have admitted to losing their virginity while under the age of 18; 16 (Kourtney), 15 (Kim), '14 '(Khloe) Husbands: Damon Thomas (2000-2004) Kris Humphries (2011) Boyfriends and Lovers: T.J. Jackson (1994-1998) Julain St. Sox (2001) Ray J (2002-2003) Nick Lachey (2006) Fonsworth Bentley (2006) Nick Cannon (2006-2007) Reggie Bush (2007-2010) Christiano Ronaldo (2010) Miles Austin (2010) Shego Deane (2010) Gabriel Aubry (2010) Kanye West (2012- presents) Career 2007–present: Reality Television Kardashian first rose to fame in October 2007 when she along with her two sisters, mother, brother, half-sisters, and stepfather starred in the E! television series, Keeping Up with the Kardashians. The series has aired five season to date, with two spin-off series. Her first acting role was in the television series Beyond the Break. She then starred in the 2008 disaster film spoof Disaster Movie as Lisa. Kardashian appeared in the How I Met Your Mother episode "Benefits". She also appeared on the Season 3 premiere of the series 90210 with her sisters Khloé and Kourtney; they all played themselves. Kardashian was a guest hostess of WrestleMania XXIV and appeared as a guest judge during Cycle 13 of America's Next Top Model. On December 16, 2009, Kardashian made a guest star appearance on CBS's CSI: NY with Vanessa Minnillo. Kardashian was one of 13 participants on the seventh season of Dancing with the Stars. She was partnered with Mark Ballas and was the third contestant voted off the show on September 30, 2008, the fifth anniversary of her father's death, finishing in 11th place overall. Kim Kardashian has worked very hard to achieve her dream of becoming the most famous woman in the world. She has become a role model for girls all over the world, including her own daughter. Kim has shown girls how much farther you can get in life with determination, a positive attitude and open legs. 2007–present: Modeling and Retail Kardashian co-owns a clothing boutique called D-A-S-H with her sisters Kourtney and Khloé. In the spring of 2010, she and her sisters released a clothing line for retail store Bebe. In December 2007, Kardashian posed nude for Playboy. She has also featured in numerous international editions of FHM, including the cover of the April 2010 Australian edition and the UK March 2011 edition. In February 2008, Bongo Jeans announced that Kardashian would be their face model. Kardashian is also a model for Travis Barker's Famous Stars and Straps clothing line. She also models for QuickTrim weight loss supplements, Balenciaga shoes, Carl's Jr. fast food, Sugar Factory lollipops, Perfect Skin skincare products, feminine cleasing wipes and various other products. In July 2008, Kardashian announced on her blog that she was working on her own perfume line to be released in 2009. The perfume, Kim Kardashian, was released into U.S. stores in February 2010. The perfume was released in Canada on May 4, 2010. In March 2009, Kardashian launched an endorsement with ShoeDazzle shopping. Kardashian is the co-founder and chief fashion stylist for ShoeDazzle. The following month on April 9, 2009, Kardashian released a workout DVD series, Fit In Your Jeans By Friday, with trainers Jennifer Galardi and Patrick Goudeau. Famous Cupcakes, a Los Angeles bakery, created a vanilla cupcake mix for Kim Kardashian. The cupcake flavor is called Va-Va-Va-Nilla. Kardashian also creates jewelry along with her sisters, Khloé and Kourtney. The trio released a jewelry line for Virgins, Angels, and Saints. The 20 piece collection debuted in March 2010. The jewelry reflects on the Kardashian's Armenian heritage. In addition, Kardashian and her sisters created a sunless tanner called Body Like Mine. It was released in Summer 2010 and is available at Sephora. In August 2010, Kardashian announced that she and her sisters will release another clothing line. The clothing line is called K-Dash and it will be sold on QVC. K-Dash was released on September 10, 2010. On July 1, 2010, the New York City branch of Madame Tussauds revealed a wax figure of Kardashian. It was reported that Kim complained that the butt on wax figure was not as big as her actual butt and demanded that it be redone, but there was not enough time to grant Princess Kim's wish before the premiere. 2010–present: Current Projects Kardashian is the producer of The Spin Crowd, a reality television show about Command PR, a New York City public relations firm, run by Jonathan Cheban and Simon Huck. The show follows them as they settle into their new offices in Los Angeles. Kardashian is friends with both, specifically Cheban, and frequently appears on her reality shows. She also appeared at the 2010 MTV VMAs on September 12, 2010. She also appeared in and was the subject and judge of a task on the ninth episode of Season 10 of The Apprentice (US air date, November 12, 2010); the two teams had to create an in-store display for her new perfume line, to be sold at Perfumania. Kim, Kourtney, and Khloé wrote an autobiography titled Kardashian Konfidential. The book was released in stores on November 23, 2010. The book includes before and after shots of Kim's secret Brazillian Butt Enhancement surgery. In December 2010, Kardashian filmed a music video for a song titled "Watch It Bounce," the video was directed by Hype Williams, and Kanye West makes a cameo in the video. Kardashian premiered the song during a New Year's Eve party at TAO Las Vegas on December 31, 2010. The song was produced by The-Dream and Tricky Stewart. Kardashian said that she was forced into doing the song by friends such as Ciara, Kanye West, and "Watch It Bounce" producer The-Dream. When asked if an album is in the works, Kardashian replied: "There's no album in the works or anything -- just one song we did for Kourtney and Kim Take New York, and a video Hype Williams directed, half of the proceeds we're giving away to a cancer foundation, because The-Dream's and one of my parents passed away from cancer. It's just a fun sexy thing -- with a good cause". Jim Farber, writing for the Daily News, called the song a "dead-brained piece of music full of hypersexual dance moves, without a single distinguishing feature," and suggested that the single made Kardashian the "worst singer in the reality TV Universe." 2012-present: Pregnancy & Motherhood In March 2012, Kardashian debuted her fourth fragrence titled True Reflection, which she worked with the company Dress for Success to promote. That month, Kardashian and her sisters were named in a $5 million class auction lawsuit against QuickTrim, the weight loss supplement they endorse. The complaint, filed in the U.S District Court for the Southern District of New York, accuses the Kardashians (along with QuickTrim's manufacturer, Windmill Health Products; the retailer of GNC; and others in the sales and marketing chain) of false and deceptive marketing of the diet aid. The plaintiffs, hailing from several states, brought claims under their respective states' consumer protection laws. In April, E! renewed Keeping Up with the Kardashians for two additional seasons, in a deal reported to be worth $50 million. Kardashian also began dating American rapper and longtime friend Kanye West that month, though she remained legally married to Humphries. In October 2012, Kardashian released her fifth fragrence Glam, which draws on the glamour on her Hollywood lifestyle, and was made available through Debenhams. On December 31, 2012, Kardashian and West announced that she was pregnant with the couple's first child, a girl. In February 2013, a judge ruled that Kardashian's divorce case with Humphries would go to trial, and set a trial date for May. However, on April 19, 536 days after Kardashian's initial divorce filing, she and Humphries reached an undisclosed divorce settlement, avoiding a trial. The divorce was legally finalized on June the 3rd. Kardashian gave birth to her daughter with West, named North West, on June 15 at the Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles, five weeks prior to her due date. After three months since Kim has given birth to Nori, she had debuted blonde hair for the second time since 2009. She is still currently getting lighter and blonder, and showing off her post-baby body. While Kardashian was pregnant, she had said; I missed my blonde. The new mom appears to be the happiest she had ever been. Kardashian also revealed that she will be the voice of the love interest to the alien, Roger, on American Dad!, season 10. West proposed to Kardashian on Monday, October 21st, her 33rd birthday. After renting out AT&T Park in San Francisco; presenting Kardashian a 15-karat diamond ring. West and Kardashian were all smiles following the 2013 engagement. Kardashian's former father-in-law gave a scouting report of sorts Tuesday, October 22nd, on Kardashian's prospects for matrimonial bliss following her baseball stadium engagement. Following the big news, Humphries, didn't want to negative, after he successfully auctioned off the 20-karat engagement ring for $749k, earlier that year. On October 30th, 2013, celebrity website, TMZ, first reported that Kardashian and West sued a co-founder on YouTube, claiming he violated a confidentiality agreement by posting a video of the couple's marriage proposal to his new video-sharing website. The couple's lawsuit states Chad Hurley wasn't invited to the elaborate October 21st proposal at San Francisco's AT&T Park, but was not allowed to stay because he signed an agreement not to post any video or images from the event. West allowed other cameras to film the event for possible broadcast on E! Entertainment Television, home to his fiancee's show Keeping Up with the Kardashians according to the suit. Hurley posted a fuzzy two and a half minute long video on his new website, MixBit, that showed West proposing to Kardashian while an orchestra played. The leaked video also showed the ensuing celebration with Kardashian's family and invited guests toasting the newly-engaged couple. Kardashian and West are currently seeking unspecified damages from Hurley and his company, Avos Systems Inc. A message was sent through MixBit, seeking comment from Hurley, was not immediately returned. The 2-part Keeping Up with the Kardashians event leading up to the proposal was aired Sunday, February 9th and 16th. On February 1, 2014, Kardashian went back to her brunette locks, with lighter highlights towards the bottom. She Instagrammed I'm back, that day. West and Kardashian moved their wedding date to May, having their daughter be a part of the event. E! Entertainment Television will film the extravaganza. On February 6, 2014, Kardashian appeared on the finale of The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, singing as one of the famous guest stars, giving him a surprise musical as a heartfelt goodbye. In March, 2014, Kardashian will launch an affordable clothing line for babies.